<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бесконечный цикл by Ai_Pioggia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749277">Бесконечный цикл</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia'>Ai_Pioggia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Личный хедканон и локальное ау в отношении последних глав: Зоро, Комурасаки, Санджи и О-токо двинулись в одном направлении.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бесконечный цикл</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Варнинг: беспощадный флафф, продолжаем собирать гарем для Зоро, АУ в отношении последних глав, хедканоны.<br/>Возможно, вы разглядите всякие полунамеки.<br/>Лежит тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8506742</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так вышло, что их пути пересеклись в середине сражения, а затем и протянулись дальше по случайному стечению обстоятельств.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Комурасаки приводит их к небольшому домику, к нескольким десяткам наемников, жаждущих ее крови, а также желающих совершить суд над О-токо; к нескольким ниндзя, затаившимся в подполье. </p>
<p>Зоро делает все, что в его силах. Вонзает острие между плотно лежащими полотнами настила, щепки летят в разные стороны, а внизу, скорее всего, кровь пропитывает землю. Еще двое прячутся на крыше, и кок находит их раньше.</p>
<p>Впрочем, тех, кого послал неугодный местным жителям сегун, не хватило бы, чтобы справиться даже с ним одним. Что уж говорить про то, что объективно их было четверо. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Санджи, впрочем, ужасно занят. <br/>Зоро выходит на улицу, потому что слышит топот приближающихся противников. Быть может, чувствует. Воля, кто разберет как она работает. </p>
<p>Комурасаки внутри домика что-то говорит вежливо и снисходительно, в остальном с улицы слышно только бесконечный поток восхищенных комплиментов от кока, который так беспечно возлагает обеспечение их безопасности на Зоро. </p>
<p>Не то чтобы Зоро и сам бы не взялся за подбирающихся все ближе и уже окружающих со всех сторон противников. Без его подачки. Просто раздражает. Немного.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Зоро нужно вернуть меч, потому что с двумя неуютно, непривычно, и каждый раз он осекается, когда пытается достать третий и не находит его.</p>
<p>Но вечер наступает сокрушительно быстро. Комурасаки опускается рядом с ним на крыльцо, говорит, что сопроводит его в нужное место, и Зоро практически ощущает прожигающий взгляд Санджи спиной. </p>
<p>Это почти смешно.</p>
<p>О-токо вцепляется в полы его кимоно, не желая отпускать, улыбается. Зоро словно бы начинает находить подтекст эмоций в их улыбках.</p>
<p>Или ему это только кажется. </p>
<p>Возможно, дело не только в одной О-токо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Санджи продолжает виться спиралями вокруг прекрасной гейши практически натуральными, в сравнении с теми, за которые Зоро не может не цепляться каждый раз, когда дело доходит до взаимных приятельских оскорблений. Шутка в его голове звучит сначала смешно, а потом превращается в набор бессмысленных фраз и остается не озвученной. Кок и без того продолжает коситься в его сторону.</p>
<p>Вечер переходит в ночь довольно быстро. Неугомонный кок умудряется достать им ужин, словно кролика из шляпы. Зоро ловит себя на мысли, что никогда не задумывался, как тот делал свою работу и какие методы использовал, пока эта работа отлично получалась. Иногда Санджи рассказывал что-нибудь интересное и бесконечно важное для него самого, и тогда Зоро просто слушал, потому что совершенно не понимал ничего в этих тонкостях. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>О-токо находит в закромах два футона и, все так же улыбаясь, выкатывает их на середину большей комнаты. В доме находится и комната поменьше, совсем небольшая, напоминающая склад для ненужных вещей, но пустующая, как и сам домик. Она откатывает один футон в нее и возвращается спустя несколько минут, со всё той же улыбкой резюмирует, что приготовления завершены. </p>
<p>Санджи озвучивает очередное, по мнению Зоро, идиотское предложение в отношении прекрасной гейши и того небольшого помещения. Она смущенно отводит взгляд (тут Зоро не уверен в искренности её действий), прикрываясь рукавом кимоно и максимально вежливо подается в попытку отказа, зачем-то кидая беспомощные взгляды в сторону мечника.</p>
<p>Зоро вспоминает тот прошлый раз, когда проснулся с осознанием двух уютно примостившихся к нему во сне особ.</p>
<p>Еще он вспоминает шутки Брука и совершенно точно толкует ее взгляд неверно. </p>
<p>Зоро закидывает руку в конец обнаглевшему коку за шею, в надежде уничтожить весь этот фарс в зародыше:</p>
<p>– Он не в себе. Я его забираю. </p>
<p>Попытки к возмущению он решается игнорировать.</p>
<p>К тому же, Санджи и не возмущается вовсе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В комнатке нет окон, и темнота пробирается до самых углов. </p>
<p>Зоро на ощупь задвигает тонкую деревянную створку в тот момент, когда Санджи изворачивается и тянется вперед практически на ощупь. </p>
<p>В первый раз он промахивается, но быстро ориентируется в новых условиях. Зоро улыбается в этот неуклюжий поцелуй и оттого он становится только более неуклюжим.</p>
<p>Кок, вопреки представлению Зоро, никак не комментирует эту нелепую сцену. Он вообще ничего не говорит, рука все еще покоится на его плечах, и он просто позволяет себя вести. В этот раз пока что они обходятся без серьезных ранений, у Санджи подсохшая корка крови на щеке – спроси, он вряд ли вспомнит, откуда. Зоро просто подмечает детали на ощупь, бесцельно, на автомате. </p>
<p>А потом тащит Санджи вниз на заботливо расстеленный футон. </p>
<p>Кок  устраивается ровно между коленей Зоро, нависает сверху, дурацкая челка щекочет Зоро щеку, и потому он тянет руку вверх, чтобы убрать ее, закинуть несколько прядей за ухо.</p>
<p>Санджи резко дергает головой, не позволяя: у него свои тараканы. Целовать, правда, не прекращает.</p>
<p>– Хочешь?.. – неопределенно спрашивает Зоро. </p>
<p>– За тонкой стенкой две прекрасные леди, и я не позволю, чтобы до их прекрасных ушей долетали всякие непотребства. </p>
<p>– Лицемер.</p>
<p>Санджи только мстительно бьет лбом в его лоб: не сильно, но ощутимо больно. Челка на этот раз лезет в рот, когда Зоро спрашивает:</p>
<p>– Луффи снова сделал все по-своему?</p>
<p>Ответ, конечно, очевиден. Когда бы Луффи следовал плану. Санджи посмеивается едва слышно, кажется, что улыбается:</p>
<p>– Сам как думаешь?</p>
<p>Зоро думает: не было у них еще спасательной операции, в которой не пришлось бы участвовать в политических интригах или переворотах. Это же Луффи. За тем они и отправились с ним в путешествие. </p>
<p>Впрочем, Зоро не спрашивает, что там было на этот раз. Он тянется вперед, путается в темноте в завязках пояса, ощущая себя каким-то глупым подростком. Санджи, как ни крути, идет такая одежда, хотя она и ужасно непрактична для него и его методов сражений, но смотрится здорово. Зоро не любуется, ни сейчас, ни до этого, просто отмечает как факт на подкорке. Возможно, это самообман. Он все равно не скажет об этом.</p>
<p>Санджи кладет голову ему на плечо, его левая рука свисает у Зоро за спиной, а правая зажата где-то между ними. Он ютится между коленей Зоро, его поза как на чайной церемонии, от долгого нахождения в такой затекают ноги. Зоро держит его одной рукой, второй упирается в полы позади себя, чтобы попросту не свалиться.</p>
<p>Это ужасно неудобно. Санджи, кажется, плевать. </p>
<p>– Я рад, что ты вернулся.</p>
<p>– Я тоже, – отвечает полушепотом. – Я тоже рад, что вернулся. </p>
<p>Он не рассказывает, что происходило на Пирожном острове. Вся имеющаяся информация у Зоро – короткий экскурс на Зое и общее представление, но он и не спрашивает. <br/>В конце концов, если коку захочется поведать об этой истории, он найдет время.</p>
<p>Он просто засыпает, Зоро осторожно касается его волос, проводит по ним на пробу, просто так, без причины.  </p>
<p>Санджи в полусне прижимается чуть ближе, ведет головой в сторону руки, словно кот.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Двери с тихим шорохом разъезжаются в стороны.</p>
<p>О-токо улыбается от уха до уха, говорит:</p>
<p>– Тут бывает холодно, я принесла одеяла. </p>
<p>Зоро все еще не понимает, какая из её улыбок настоящая, но эта близка к ней. Он так думает и просит её быть чуть потише, прикладывая палец к губам. Свет из большей комнаты падает под нужным углом, так что он надеется, что девочка замечает его жест. О-токо складывает стопку возле входа, долго смотрит на них. Зоро совсем не ощущает себя пойманным подростком или застуканным за непристойностями родителем. Кок комично сползает вниз, не контролируя свое тело во сне, он тяжелый, и Зоро почти близок к окончательной потери равновесия, но стойко держится, пока еще может.</p>
<p>Улыбаясь, О-токо продолжает смотреть, совершенно не стесняясь, она, скорее,  заинтересована увиденной картиной. Кто знает этих девочек. </p>
<p>Зоро говорит, будто бы оправдываясь, мол, у кока выдалась трудная неделька, у всех них она выдалась трудной. О-токо, наконец, кивает, и скрывается за тонкой перегородкой двери, пожелав напоследок спокойной ночи. </p>
<p>Зоро все же падает на спину. На удивление, Санджи не просыпается после этого. </p>
<p>Он растягивается в полный рост, так нагло используя Зоро качестве подушки, что у того даже не находится возражений. </p>
<p>Он даже не пытается обманывать себя по этому поводу. </p>
<p>Наверное, он должен быть сказать: “С возвращением домой”.</p>
<p>Возможно, он скажет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>